


No Vamos a Oz

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: drabbles_30min, Crack, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los cuatro aguardan muy quietos hasta que les surge la duda, ¿Quién va a aparecerse primero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Vamos a Oz

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #125 de la Sesión 26 - _Al final de DH, parece que James, Sirius, Remus y Lily sabían que Harry iba a hacer que aparecieran en ese momento. ¿Alguna conversación pre-aparición entre ellos?_ , para la comunidad [drabbles_30min](http://drabbles-30min.livejournal.com/).

  


—!Sshh... Calmados!

Lily Potter, quien en vida había sido una persona amable y dulce, estaba irritada en esos momentos, con los brazos estirados entre James y Sirius. Nadie descartaba la opción de que les diera un buen golpe en las costillas incorpóreas.

—¿Es que puedes creerlo? ¡Este chucho sarnoso quiere ser el primero en aparecerse! —James se acomodó los lentes torcidos, después de que se diera de manotazos con Sirius.

—Bueno, el chico quedó muy traumado cuando desaparecí en el velo... Es lógico que me vea en primer lugar a mí y sepa que la muerte me sienta de lujo. —Sirius sonrió petulante agitando su cabello.

—Si hablamos de impresiones, considero que mi muerte es la más desagradable, sin menospreciar las de ustedes. —Remus bajó los ojos y se entretuvo mirando el suelo al recibir afiladas miradas de sus amigos.

—¿Saben qué? Yo soy su madre, ¡Tengo el derecho de aparecerme primero! pero —Lily tomó aire y exhaló ruidosamente—, para ser justa, digo que salgamos juntos, ¿Estamos?

Hombro con hombro los cuatro aguardaban nerviosos el llamado de Harry. Lily, en el extremo izquierdo tenía el brazo enlazado al de su esposo; Sirius la imitó aferrándose muy fuerte a James y Remus. Luego dio un saltito curioso.

—Deberíamos cantar algo para relajarnos, como en esa película muggle sobre un espantapájaros y un hombre de hojalata.

Y ahí estaban ellos, una parodia musical en la oscuridad, aguardando.

~▣~


End file.
